Joyeux anniversaire
by Meliane2
Summary: Un soir, hide et Pata décident de faire une surprise à Heath.


Heath s'ennuyait.

Il était seul chez lui, à chercher ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper. La période de creux de X Japan le laissait un peu désœuvré. Même s'il préparait son premier album solo, il n'était pas occupé en permanence.

Il lui arrivait de sortir et de voir Pata régulièrement, parfois hide avec Pata, mais Toshi et Yoshiki seulement lorsque le groupe se réunissait pour travailler.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, alluma la télévision et se mit à zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre sans trouver d'émission intéressante. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas rendre visite à sa famille à Amagasaki, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Konbanwa, Heath !

_Pata..._

- Konbanwa, répondit-il.

- Je suis chez hide, on s'apprête à sortir pour aller à Roppongi. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? C'est sur notre route.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- On sera chez toi d'ici... une demi-heure. Tu seras prêt ?

- Evidemment !

- Alors à tout à l'heure !

Heath raccrocha avec un sourire. Une soirée avec Pata et hide pouvait être distrayante, il avait hâte d'y être. Et puis surtout, il était pressé de les voir, après quelques semaines passées sans même les croiser...

Allongé sur le divan, les yeux fixant le plafond, il pensa à la relation qu'ils avaient tous les trois. Il était proche de Pata, moins de hide, mais il savait par son ami qu'il ne laissait pas le guitariste aux cheveux roses indifférent. Si Pata ne lui avait pas raconté, Heath n'en aurait probablement jamais rien su, hide ne faisant rien pour confirmer ce qu'il avait dit sous l'influence de l'alcool. Pas de geste ou de regard baladeur, ou alors il se montrait vraiment discret... Si hide se décidait à parler, Heath ne saurait pas comment réagir. hide lui plaisait assez, mais il rêvait parfois de quelqu'un d'autre, seul avec lui, ou alors eux deux avec hide en même temps.

Heath se sentit rougir en y songeant. Pata, le guitariste calme qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, et hide, celui qu'on pouvait assimiler à un lutin farceur. Il n'existait pas deux personnes plus différentes, et pourtant Heath était attiré par eux comme à des aimants.

Un vrai casse-tête qui le perturbait.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée finit par se faire entendre, et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

- Ouaiiiiis, on va aller faire la fête ! s'exclama hide en se jetant sur lui.

Heath échangea un sourire avec Pata, renonça à calmer hide qui sautillait partout et ferma la porte à clé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient tous les trois vers le quartier animé de Roppongi. hide ne disait rien, et Heath chercha à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir pour être aussi silencieux.

- hide, tu es malade ? finit-il par demander.

hide échangea un regard furtif avec Pata qui lui fit un signe de tête imperceptible.

- Non.

Ce fut tout ce que Heath parvint à tirer de lui le long du chemin.

Roppongi n'était pas le meilleur endroit si l'on voulait être tranquille, mais les trois musiciens appréciaient l'ambiance du coin. Il suffisait juste qu'ils évitent de se montrer dans les bars les plus fréquentés et rester à l'écart dans les autres sans trop en faire. Sinon, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils soient reconnus.

Ils entrèrent au _Gas Panic_, un bar dont le tarif des boissons restait assez bas jusqu'en début de soirée, et s'installèrent dans le fond. Heath se retrouva assis entre hide et Pata et observa les jeunes qui passaient devant leur table sans faire attention à eux. Puis hide alla chercher des boissons au comptoir, et le jeune bassiste vit une fille pointer hide du doigt et se mettre à parler avec animation à ses amies. Heath reporta son attention sur hide qui zigzaguait entre les tables, quelques mèches s'échappant de sous son bob...

- hide-san, je crois que tu es repéré, avertit Pata.

- Oh non... soupira le guitariste.

Ils signèrent les autographes réclamés par les filles à la condition qu'elles ne disent pas qu'ils étaient là, pour qu'ils puissent passer leur soirée entre amis. Elles acceptèrent aussitôt le marché et retournèrent à leurs places avec des sourires ravis.

- Comme quoi, il n'en faut pas beaucoup à certains pour être contents, dit Heath.

- Alors que d'autres passent un bon moment de leur vie à côté de quelque chose qu'ils désirent plus que tout en se demandant s'ils auront un jour la chance de l'obtenir... ajouta hide en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Les mots de hide, ambigus, troublèrent Heath. De quoi avait-il voulu parler ? Les yeux de Pata trahissaient son étonnement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de hide de dire ce genre de choses, et Heath s'enfonça dans la banquette comme s'il voulait disparaître. Les paroles de Pata sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec hide à son sujet revinrent dans la mémoire du bassiste. Se pouvait-il que hide ait sous-entendu quelqu'un au lieu de quelque chose ? Et si c'était le cas, de qui ? Heath se surprit alors à espérer qu'il soit le quelqu'un en question.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il revenait des toilettes, il entendit une conversation entre Pata et hide.

- Tu devrais lui dire au lieu de faire planer le doute sur ce que tu penses de lui, disait Pata.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais bien que toi aussi tu le veux, répliqua hide.

- C'est pas faux... Tu imagines la tête qu'il ferait s'il savait ?

- C'est sûr qu'il tomberait des nues, notre petit Heath !

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Heath eut l'impression qu'une bombe s'écrasait devant lui. Pata et hide... tous les deux ? Il sentit qu'il rougissait, prit son temps pour se calmer, et rejoignit ensuite sa place comme si de rien n'était. Mais il avait remarqué le changement d'expression de ses amis quand il était réapparu.

Ils quittèrent le bar vers trois heures du matin après avoir bien bu. Pata soutenait Heath qui avait du mal à marcher droit, étant celui qui tenait le moins bien l'alcool. hide s'était replongé dans son mutisme de l'aller, et malgré son esprit pas très clair, Heath commençait à être agacé par les regards échangés entre Pata et hide et qu'il percevait.

Il ouvrit sa porte et invita les guitaristes à entrer, en partie pour savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient, en partie pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux. Ils s'assirent dans le salon et restèrent un moment à s'observer sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Heath ne supporte plus le silence.

- On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais ! s'écria hide.

Il rejoignit Heath sur le canapé et s'assit presque sur ses genoux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla le bassiste.

- Ce dont j'ai envie depuis longtemps... Et je ne suis pas le seul, répondit hide en jetant un coup d'œil à Pata.

Après un sourire de l'autre guitariste, hide s'installa plus confortablement sur Heath, se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

D'abord trop surpris pour réagir, Heath laissa hide prendre les commandes durant quelques minutes. Ainsi il ne s'était pas trompé dans le bar... Ses deux amis le désiraient et semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour le partager...

_Ça promet d'être intéressant_, pensa Heath. _Même si ce n'est pas une situation commune._

Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop... Il appréciait de plus en plus les sensations causées par les baisers de hide et gémit presque de frustration quand le guitariste s'écarta de lui.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Au lieu de répondre, hide lui tendit la main et le fit se lever du canapé alors que Pata s'approchait d'eux. Heath comprit ce que son ami avait l'intention de faire et sourit.

- Tu verras, tu ne vas pas le regretter, murmura hide à son oreille.

Il passa derrière Heath alors que Pata venait faire face au jeune bassiste et l'embrassait à son tour. Heath sentit les mains de hide passer sous sa chemise et lui caresser le dos. Mais bientôt le vêtement fut de trop, et Pata en défit les boutons l'un après l'autre. hide tira ensuite sur la chemise et la fit glisser le long des bras de Heath. Le jeune homme soupira lorsque ses deux amants découvrirent sa peau de leurs lèvres, démarrant de ses épaules et descendant progressivement jusqu'à la barrière que constituait son pantalon. Puis ils remontèrent et embrassèrent à nouveau son cou et son visage. Heath répondit avidement au baiser de Pata, mêlant leurs langues, tandis que hide explorait lentement sa nuque. Heath commença à avoir de plus en plus chaud, l'excitation s'emparant de lui. Il tourna la tête, posa sa main sur la nuque de hide et l'attira contre ses lèvres. hide ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre la pareille, alors que Pata caressait la peau nue de Heath en y déposant régulièrement des baisers. Heath finit par se détacher de hide et gémit :

- Touchez-moi !

hide rit avant de dire:

- A tes ordres... Où est ta chambre ?

Heath les entraîna dans la pièce, et hide l'allongea sur le lit en reprenant ses caresses. Heath gémit à nouveau contre les lèvres de Pata quand hide glissa une main dans son pantalon.

- hide... soupira-t-il.

Le guitariste ouvrit la fermeture du jean du jeune bassiste avant de le lui retirer, dévoilant son érection déjà bien amorcée. Après un regard à Heath, il enleva le dernier rempart qui emprisonnait le sexe de son amant et l'entoura de sa main. Heath rougit, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux sensations provoquées par les doigts des deux guitaristes. Il perçut le bruit de vêtements qui tombaient sur le sol et comprit que les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuses.

La bouche de hide se referma finalement sur lui, et ses gémissements moururent entre les lèvres de Pata qui continuait de l'embrasser.

- hide... hide... je ne veux pas jouir comme ça...

- Ouvre les yeux... murmura Pata.

Heath obéit et découvrit que ses amis s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements et qu'ils l'observaient avec un sourire. Le jeune homme vira à l'écarlate lorsqu'ils embrassèrent doucement son corps offert. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit que hide commençait à le préparer. Il se crispa, et Pata lui conseilla de se détendre. Quand hide ajouta un deuxième doigt en lui, il se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est ta première fois avec un homme ? demanda le guitariste aux cheveux roses.

- Oui... A plus forte raison avec deux.

- Je vais y aller lentement, c'est promis. Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

- Dans la table de nuit...

Pata se leva, sortit du petit meuble des préservatifs et du lubrifiant et les tendit ensuite à hide. Le guitariste déroula le préservatif sur son érection, y déposa du gel et se plaça devant l'intimité de Heath.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

Les yeux dans ceux de son amant, hide commença à se glisser en lui. Heath respirait profondément, tandis que le guitariste stoppait à chaque fois que le jeune bassiste avait un peu trop mal. Une fois sa progression achevée, hide se mit à aller et venir tranquillement pour habituer Heath à sa présence. Dans le même temps, Heath satisfaisait Pata en faisant de longs mouvements de sa main. Pata finit par se rapprocher de lui au maximum, et il tourna la tête autant qu'il put pour remplacer ses doigts par sa langue. Le guitariste soupira et bougea lentement dans la bouche de Heath pour ressentir du plaisir au maximum.

Heath ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Déjà, il peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Pata accentua alors ses mouvements. Plus fort, plus vite... Il jouit dans la bouche de Heath qui avala difficilement. De son côté, hide continuait sur le même rythme, prenant doucement le bassiste qui put à nouveau le regarder. hide caressa son visage et lui sourit avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres, découvrant ainsi l'odeur de Pata qui s'était écarté pour les observer.

- Heath, ce que tu es beau... dit-il dans un murmure.

A ce moment-là, hide était loin de l'image que Heath avait l'habitude de voir: celle d'un farceur qui aimait faire rire son entourage. Ce soir, il laissait son côté facétieux au vestiaire et se montrait tendre et attentionné. Il se tendit soudain et embrassa Heath fougueusement alors qu'il se libérait en lui.

Il prit son temps pour retrouver une respiration normale, se retira et s'allongea à côté de son amant, posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur la peau en sueur du jeune homme.

- Heath, demanda alors Pata, est-ce que je peux ?

Le bassiste le fixa un instant avant de remarquer l'excitation naissante du guitariste contre sa jambe.

- Oui, s'il te plaît... Je te veux en moi...

Il n'avait pas encore joui en dépit de tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti avec hide, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Pata fut aussi doux que hide dans ses gestes, veillant à ne pas blesser Heath malgré tout le désir qu'il éprouvait. Il multiplia les baisers sur le corps du bassiste pendant que hide s'emparait à nouveau du sexe de Heath et le caressait lentement.

Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sous la chaleur qui lui brûlait les reins.

- Pata... hide... Je vais... gémit-il.

- Laisse-toi aller, lui dit hide en embrassant sa joue.

Heath vit soudain des étoiles apparaître devant ses yeux, et il cria sa jouissance en même temps que le nom du plus jeune des deux guitaristes.

Il se remit difficilement de ce long moment d'extase qui lui avait été offert. Pata avait joui en lui quelques secondes après qu'il soit venu dans la main de hide, et à présent il nettoyait Heath des dernières traces de ces instants de pur plaisir.

hide et Pata se placèrent ensuite chacun d'un côté de Heath et l'enlacèrent. Le jeune homme sentait ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

- Je voudrais connaître des nuits comme celle-là jusqu'à la fin...

Les deux guitaristes sourirent et déposèrent chacun leur tour un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils tirèrent ensuite le drap vers eux, entourèrent la taille de Heath de leurs bras, et lui chuchotèrent d'une même voix:

- Joyeux anniversaire, Heath.


End file.
